


10/05/16

by BleedingBishop



Series: Lost And Found Mystrade Drabbles [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: Reupload of my writings in the LostandFoundMystrade's drabble collection.Originally posted 10/05/16





	10/05/16

“My my my, you’re a new face.” Greg felt his grump fall away like water and looked up from his book.

“Forgot me already?” Greg grinned, dimples in full display. Despite the fact the guy wasn’t even supposed to be at the Fire Station, Greg was always welcoming to Mycroft. Not that he was giving away anything or letting the man become a nuisance ( not to the other firefighters; his own concentration on the other hand…) but he could allow the well-spoken man a little leeway, surely?

“Well you vanished for a week, I had to drink one black coffee and two espressos before a meeting instead of my usual black. I was wired for the rest of the day.” He smiled and handed over the aforementioned double espresso.

“Oh, bless you Mycroft.”

“Your blessings received.” Greg smiled into his cup at his… friends witty retort.

“So, I trust your week has been well?” Mycroft said sweetly. Greg nodded and put his book down.

“Lucky not very busy, one incident of a minor alarm at the greenhouse center, you know, by Langston Road?,” Mycroft nodded “, Yeah but that’s been it this week for our house, hoping we can make it with nothing major, obviously, but something tells me we’ll be called out before the end of the week.”

“Oh? Fireman’s intuition?”

“Something like that, I guess…” The pair fell into a comfortable silence, looking at each other over their cardboard cups. They kept their peace until Mycroft’s phone beeped. He pulled the gadget out with long nimble fingers.

“Excuse me, Gregory, it appears even babysitters need guidance.” He said as polite as he ever was, but with that twinge of annoyance that always played into his words when he was called away for work.

“Better not let them get away with it - naughty step, that’s what they need.” Greg grinned and waved at Philip, who had just walked in from the staff room behind his coffee mate.

“Hmm, yes, naughty little boys who don’t behave get punished, do they not? Farewell, Gregory.” Mycroft said to his phone, before turning and leaving the station, already beginning a conversation with someone on the other end who was either in a lot of trouble or were about to be.

Greg, on the other hand, had yet to close his mouth. Philip wolf whistled.

“Well, someone’s got a fan. That the guy you’ve been giggling over?”

“Wh-what? For a start, I haven’t been giggling over anyone, and for a second, I have no idea what you mean.” Greg frowned and stood up from behind the desk.

“So you aren’t pitching a semi from Mr. Daddy who just left?” Phil smirked and make his way behind the reception door to lean against the reception wall. Greg gaped again before frowning.

“You need your head checked, you nutter. We’re friends.”

“Yeah, And I bet he was flirting with you as hard as anything before your thick skull registered he wanted to be more than strangers. What, is he gonna have to drop trou before he gets your number?” Phil laughed, and John popped his head in from the floor.

“What’s the gag?” John asked.

“Greg’s caught himself some posh totty but is being spineless.”

“Seriously? You are a fireman! You are prime meat. Why haven’t you been chasing this?” John looked more offended than usual, but the grin on his face showed he was merely joking.

“Urgh uh meh….” Greg groaned.

“Woah you having a stroke? Can’t flirt with posh totty with a stroke to deal with.” Phil said.

“Listen, I and My are just -”

“I thought his name was Mycroft?” Phil smirked.

“Yes, but-”

“So not enough to be worthy of a tacky old man striptease but somehow enough for a cute nickname?”

“No, he-”

“Oooh, Greg and Mycroft sitting in a tree~” John began, and Phil quickly joined in.

“How old are you two?” Greg grumbled at his co-workers, moving past John and out onto the floor.

“Oh come on Greg you know we’re joking!” Phil called after him, and Greg’s personal goblins followed him out.

“Well, it’s not funny.”

“We’re sorry Greg. We are. Even if he does fancy you, there is no reason for you to return his feelings.” John said seriously. Phil smirked - John may look innocent but he could play nearly everyone with that small stature and pleasant demeanor.

“… You think he could-”

“Yes.” the two men said in sync. Jeeze, Greg really needed to get his ego up.

“Right. Sure” Greg sighed softly and walked back to his office, Firehouse Chief wasn’t a role he took lightly.

“He’s been showing up like everyday,” Phil said casually.

“What?” Greg turned around.

“Hm? Nothing, sorry sir.”

“Don’t sir me what did you say?” 

“Nothing, I was just getting annoyed that he kept showing up when you weren’t here last week. I mean, he always brought posh people coffee so I don’t think I really care whether he comes back but it was like every day, you know?”

“R-really?”

“Yeah. Probably should have told him you were on a management course. But hey, free coffee!” Phil smiled and batted John’s arm, who nodded.

“Okay, okay okay, First don’t accept coffee from people who didn’t buy it for you, that’s rude, second You should have told him because he shouldn’t have to have come here every day while I wasn’t here because you wanted a great caffeine fix and third did he really come all this way out to see me?” 

“Yeah, he kept asking about how you were and such when we told him you weren’t in that day.” Greg smiled.

“Yeah but that’s kinda desperate when you think about it - checking in every day? He didn’t even know if you were in.” John said innocently.

“Shut up its a nice thing to do - I pity your wife if you don’t check up on her every day. Some romantic you are.”

“Aw, you a romantic Greg?” Asked Phil.

“What you couldn’t tell?” John laughed. “Seriously Greg, just go see him. I bet you anything he’ll be drooling.”

“Sure yeah, whatever. Now if we could please get back to work?” Greg span on his heel at walked back into his office.

“Bet you 20 he’s kissed him by the end of the week,” John said.

“No bet. Bet you 20 they’re officially out, dating by the month's end.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> After a long discussion, I and Jack agreed to let me post my writing without argument, so now they're on Ao3 for posterity :)


End file.
